An analyst (e.g., a law enforcement analyst, a financial analyst, an analyst managing finance/stocks/mutual-funds, an analyst at an IT department, a marketing analyst, a local police officer, a secret agent, a member of an intelligence agency etc.) may want to monitor a person of interest (POI) to understand a set of interactions he may have with a set of correspondents or contacts. The analyst may be interested in understanding and studying a whole set of online behavior associated with the POI. The analyst may be interested in seeing the information represented visually, and want to simultaneously pull up a set of raw data corresponding to a particular communication. The analyst may want to collect as much information as possible visually without consulting the underlying set of raw data. The analyst may always want to determine that a particular communication occurred with the POI and a correspondent, and to track the communication between the POI and the correspondent. The analyst may want to view and instantly record and analyze a communication between a POI and the correspondent of the POI. In many cases, the analyst may not be able to make sense of a vast amount of information regarding the POI and a set of correspondents of the POI, and the analyst may be unable to make a connection between the POI and a particular correspondent. This, in turn, may mean that the analyst miss an important lead, and may end up wasting time and energy on a case that may have been resolved much faster. Such inefficiencies may prove costly for the analyst in addition to causing financial losses to relevant parties involved in the case.